Talk:History of Tyria
Can we copy or summarize the history in the manual or would that be infringment? --Karlos 11:45, 8 Jul 2005 (EST) :Can't the Mouvelian Calendar link be added wherever the broken link to the "History of Tyria" exists, or is someone currently working on creating a History of Tyria that's more comprehensive than that found on the Mouvelian Calendar? Delete Request ::I think an article titled "Blah Calendar" should just be about the calendar system. If you look up "Gregorian Calendar", in whatever thing you look up, you don't see a list of major events on the planet earth, not even a list of major events in the Christian sphere of influence. -SolaPan 08:04, 24 March 2006 (CST) :::I put in the delete request because this article didn't exist and no progress seems to be getting made on it. Also, the only article that linked to History of Tyria was the Storyline (Prophecies) article, and I removed the link from there. I think the Mouvelian Calendar already contains all the key dates, combined with the storyline, what other actual information exists for a history article? Or are you saying that the key dates in the calendar article be moved to here? --161.88.255.140 09:01, 24 March 2006 (CST) ::::Yes I think the key dates should be moved here. Or, at least the key dates should be moved away from the "Mouvelian Calendar" article. I don't care how the information was organized in the manual, it doesn't belong there, and this is one possible home for that information. -SolaPan 10:00, 24 March 2006 (CST) Two things: #It's OKAY to have a red link. It means theinformation is needed. There is no shame to have 100 articles linking to this non-existing articles, it just says the article is REALLY needed. :) #When I made up this link, I was thinking more along the lines of a detailed history of Tyria, not this brief summary. Like how the manual goes about the history of the Forgotten, then the arrival of humand then the Exodus and so forth. It needs to be at least copied here as a start. --Karlos 10:41, 24 March 2006 (CST) possible off-by-one between Prophecies dates and Faction dates We only know the Prophecies Campaign (Post-Searing) began sometime in 1072. By the time you get to part of the story where players are ascended to be able to go to Cantha, I would say it's a toss up as to whether a year has passed or not. Heck, this is even assuming Togo sent the mail to Mhenlo as soon as Mhenlo told Togo his new address (or if the mail gets forwarded to him from Ascalon). Unless, of course, the game manual said he get teh letter in 1072, if that's teh case then I won't contest it. -PanSola 20:46, 27 April 2006 (CDT) :Can anyone with the Factions manual confirm/disprove this? -PanSola 23:00, 3 May 2006 (CDT) ::The Factions manual (page 24 - Unified Timeline section) says 1582 CC / 1072 AE = "Present day: Master Togo summons Mhenlo to the Shing Jea Monestary. --- Barek (talk • ) - 23:50, 3 May 2006 (CDT) :::Perfect, just what I'm looking for. thanks (-: -PanSola 23:53, 3 May 2006 (CDT) Tyria, world vs continent * 1769 BE - Serpents arrive in Tyria. * 1 BE - The Old Gods give magic to the races of Tyria. * 0 BE - The Exodus of the Gods (Gods depart Tyria) For each of the events above, do people think they were referring to the world or the continent? This is just a gathering of opinions and supporting evidences. I personally think all three referred to the world. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 12:50, 28 June 2006 (CDT) Nightfall timeline proper names I've replaced the interim Chinese translations with the English names using the text transcribed from the English version of the manuscripts here: http://forums.gwonline.net/showpost.php?p=4453676&postcount=6 — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 01:30, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Exodus Why does the Exodus say that it was ~200 years ago when you go down a couple hundred years on the timeline and it says 200 years ago? If you follow the dates on the timeline then that doesn't make any sense either. The Exodus according to the timeline is 0 AE and present day (once again according to the timeline) is 1075 AE. Could it be that it is supposed to read "Exodus ~ 1000 years ago" ? 24.3.145.161 12:31, 28 June 2007 (CDT) :If I'm not mistaken, I think it should actually be a dash (-) instead of a tilda (~) as that section is from the exodus to 200 years ago. I'm going to go change that now, in fact. --71.98.100.170 18:30, 16 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen start In the preview video they gwen says her world burned six years ago (refering to the searing) Could we say that gwen starts at 1076 AE?? "present day" Wait wait wait... I thought GW:EN was 5 years after Proph/Factions? Does "present day" mean "present day when Eye of the North story begins" or "present day now that it is a year since the story in Eye of the North began"? I mean, we know an ingame year has passed since another Wintersday has passed... unless annual holidays do not mark the passage of a year in game. I need to know this for the Wintersday Art Contest - is it Wintersday 1078 or Wintersday 1079? Qing Guang 01:48, 3 January 2009 (UTC) :Would the present day now be moved to the conclusion of the War in Kryta? And should this be added into the calendar?→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 22:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes, it should. Do we know the date after the events of EOTN that WIK happens? -- RandomTime 22:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) :::WiK is 1079 AE. I think my wife can give a source (think she said it was from Regina/Linsey/someone) if you need it. —Dr Ishmael 22:23, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'll take your/her word on it and put it into the table.→ [[User:Qelsi710|'Qelsi710']] 22:25, July 12, 2010 (UTC)